mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 18
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 18 ist die 18. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der zweite Teil vom Zweiteiler Prototype. Handlung Spoilers "Proto-Type" Part Two: The origin of Mega Man's wayward brother, Proto Man, continues! What happened to the robot named "Blues" after he left Dr. Light? And how did he make is fateful encounter with Dr. Wily? Then, in "Cold Feat," Guts Man comes to Ice Man's aid, but is the buff robot the bigger threat? The Lonely Road Die Geschichte wird aus der Sichtweise von Blues erzählt, der als Einzelgänger durch die Welt wanderte, nachdem er aus dem Labor von Dr. Light und Dr. Wily abgehauen war, um sich von ihnen nicht umprogrammieren zu lassen. Lieber würde er sterben, als sich neustarten zu lassen und mit der Gefahr zu leben, dass seine Persönlichkeit verschwinden würde. Als Blues Verschwinden Dr. Light auffällt, wird er schnell von Dr. Wily ermuntert, was dazu führte, die sechs Original Robot Master zu kreieren. Dabei schwor er sich, die Roboter nie mehr wieder als Waffen zu benutzen, sondern sie so zu formen, dass sie an die Menschheit angepasst sind. Blues lernt, obwohl er durch den Fehler in seinem System immer Schwäche wird, Menschen in Not zu helfen und durch kurzzeitiges Schlafen seine Energie wieder herzustellen. Nach einer Weile des Weglaufens, beschließt er jedoch wieder zu Light zurückzukehren, um weiterhin zu existieren. Er fällt die Entscheidung sich reparieren zu lassen, doch als er durch ein Fenster ins Labor blickt, sieht er seinen'' "Vater"'' zusammen mit Rock und Roll, die sich gerade glücklich umarmen, und gibt seinen Optimismus wieder auf. Als er durch das Fernsehn mitbekommt, dass die Lanfront Ruinen für Jahre nicht mehr besucht wurden, da sich mysteriöse Ereignisse dort abspielten, setzt Blues alles daran dorthin zu gelangen, weil er die Ruinen als perfekte Grabstätte sieht. Nach der schwierigen Reise in den Amazonas schaltet er sich im Wald ab. Gleichzeitig entdecken ihn Quick Man, Shadow Man, Magnet Man und Flash Man und bringen ihn zu Dr. Wily in die Ruinen, der ihn wieder repariert und online schaltet. Weitere Geschehnisse danach spielen sich in Mega Man 15 und 16 ab. Cold Feat In einer Forschungsstation, in der Ice Man eingestellt worden war, bittet dieser um die Hilfe des Light Labors, worauf ihm Guts Man einen Besuch abstattet. Da allerdings Guts Mans Vorfreude groß war, versteht er Ice Mans Befehle falsch und will den Gletscher, der erforscht werden soll, mit seinen Kräften zerschlagen. Frustriert darüber, dass Guts Man ein so fragiles Ökosystem kaputt macht, lässt Ice Man ihn einfrieren und kontaktiert Dr. Light, jemand anderes für die Hilfe zu schicken. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Proto Man *Dr. Light *Mega Man *Roll *Ice Man *Guts Man Gegner *Ra Moon *Dr. Wily **Quick Man **Flash Man **Magnet Man **Shadow Man **Heat Man *''Bikergruppe'' Trivia *Im Short Circuit ist das Cover von Mega Man Ausgabe 2 an der Wand zu sehen, während Enker ein Comic mit dem Cover von Ausgabe 5 in der Hand hält. *Ebenso wie in Mega Man X2 ist auch hier auf Seite 8 von einem "green biker dude" die Rede. *Die Szene auf Seite 18 ist ebenfalls auch in Ausgabe 8 zu sehen. Blues erscheint dort als ein Schatten im Fenster. *Auf Seite 22 poliert Dr. Light gerade den Helm von Splash Woman. Leseprobe MegaMan18Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan18Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan18Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan18Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 18 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics